narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shura Uchiha
Shura Uchiha '(修羅うちは, ''Uchiha Shura), revered as the '''Child of the Uchiha (うちは幼児, Uchiha No Yōji), and self proclaimed as The Disciple of Kami (神弟子, Deshi No Kami), is one of the last surviving members of the accursed . He is infamous for being the eldest child of the Eighth Hokage, more formerly addressed as Sayuri Uchiha, as well as the half-brother of Yasaki and Katoku Hyūga. He is the only known bearer of the Tenshōgan. Shura serves as the main antagonist of the Dream World Storyline.Dream World Announcement Blog He can more thoroughly be defined as a being of supreme power, with the blood of the ancient Uchiha lineage coursing through his veins. Born within the contents of his mother's parallel universe; Shura was brought up in the filth of corpses, where he quite literally bathed and basked in pools of blood in a ravish attempt to maintain his sanity. From such treacherous events stemmed a vicious lust for battle —alongside a severe — that lurks from beneath the very depths of the darkness, incarcerating his soul and plaguing unrivaled interest in the makeups of war. History Appearance Though his lifetime would translate to several centuries, Shura takes the appearance of a young man. He has the delicate facial features of an innocent bystander, the most distinctive of which is a prominent jaw line. He has inherited the natural beauty of his ancestors and often appears quite attractive to mature women. He is also known to greatly resembles his mother, Sayuri Uchiha, a trait he himself adores immensely. His hair, however —unlike the luscious mahogany brown of Sayuri— is more similar to that of his forefathers, possessing a dark black shade reminiscent of . Shura's hair is kept long, with bangs spilling and covering his forehead and ending just before his eyes. This hair is kept untidy, as Shura cares very little for his physical appearance, hence the reason he is most commonly seen dressed in rags. His hair, in truth, is kept long in an attempt to secure himself from the outside world; paying homage to his paranoid personality, in which he believes all of humanity is out to get him. Years into the future, Shura has undergone several noticeable physical alterations. For starters, his hair has now become two separate colors; the left side is now cloaked within an illustrious silver coating, while the right side of his head retains the usual onyx black coloration. A seal, reminiscent of a tattoo, appears over his left eye. In truth, it is a secret coding written in the ancient language of the Uchiha —the same font used on the stone tablet in the — and requires a to decipher more thoroughly. To those select few possessing such lineage, the mark changes in appearance, instead displaying a kanji that reads "門" (Ichimon, Kin); this is Shura's way of searching for what he refers to as his "long lost siblings". Additionally, beyond the obvious change in coloration, his hair has grown much longer, falling up to his shoulders. His attire has also been updated, however, not to meet the latest trends, but to rather portray his significance as the ruler of his mother's dimension. The set of ceremonial robes he now sports are silver in color (much like the left half of his hair) with a cyan trim spanning the duration of the outfit. To complete his enhanced appearance of mass superiority, Shura dons a pair of vanilla white shoes over his feet. Shurachild.png ShuraUchiha.png ShuraFuture.png Personality It is no secret that this "young" gentlemen is a subject of mass, involuntary debauchery. From the dawn of his existence, Shura was exposed to what others would have normally characterized as traumatizing disasters; though in Shura's case, it came in the form of spending quality time with his beloved mother, Sayuri Uchiha. Residing within his mother's alternate universe, Shura, on most occasions, experienced eternal solitude; minus the many dead bodies that inhabited the torn realm. For many years, Shura could not speak a hint of any formal language, as he was rarely around any living human beings, and thus, was unable to pick up on their direct traditions. Instead, he relied solely on the scarce observations he had managed to decipher from living beings in the short lived moments of his mother's monthly visits —where she conducted mass murders without the slightest bit of hesitation before his very eyes— and began to develop a verbal mannerisms of his own, comprised entirely of high-pitch screeches. He utilized this element of speech to communicate with his mother during her visits, though to no avail, as she was quite obviously unable to comprehend his intentions and coupled with her busy schedule, led in numeral rejections. These rejections served as life changing experiences, as with each one came a new purpose. Oddly enough, Shura only began to desire the love of his mother even more. As the only memories of her he possesses are those of her disposing of the dead, Shura believes taking the lives of others will please Sayuri. This has established his resolve to slaughter any and all of those who he may come across. Akin to his dreadful appearance —which suggests he is beneath the legal drinking age— Shura is socially awkward; distancing himself from the rest of humanity. He was alone from the very beginning and was never able to form any meaningful bonds with anyone, not even his own mother. He finds little to no meaning in society; referring to other people as "senseless vermin". Attracting a mental illness as result of the horrific events he was exposed to from an early age, Shura believes the rest of the human race is against him, partially due to his lineage. This factor has played in by itself, allowing history to confirm the belief that his forefathers were greatly despised by the rest of the world for the many sins they had committed during their respective careers; a burden which has since fallen upon his own shoulders. Overtime, Shura has come to accept the idea as a fact, foreseeing it as a moral by which he shall go about fulfilling his existence. He is extremely paranoid and finds the highest degree of displeasure in the happiness of others. Shura strongly believes that when someone is laughing, it is directly pointed towards the tattered legacy of his ancestors —something that angers him greatly. The faint passion emitting from his heart burns for the history of the Uchiha, for it was the clan his mother had honored with open arms. For one to speak ill of their past is an insult to Sayuri in Shura's , though such an event happens very rarely, given their extinction several years ago, with very few people possessing such knowledge in the current day. Shura is very soft-spoken and does not speak very often. Due to the many holes present throughout his upbringing, Shura is prone to berserk outrages. These tend to appear only in the heat of battle when he has been pushed to his utmost limits. However, they are not limited to face to face confrontations, as by recalling earlier memories, Shura is capable of even plaguing himself into one, a crucial weakness in his character. Over the course of many years, Shura has gained the ability to subdue his emotions, making his outrages less frequent. Despite all of this, on most occasions, Shura behaves soundly; appearing as if he has no care for the outcome of even his very own life. He is now much more relaxed and laid back, with only the factor of his mother's legacy playing into his agitation —the only form of abuse he is beyond tolerating. A blank, nonchalant expression is present on his face at most times, more thoroughly expressing how little value he finds in the current shinobi world. When he does comply to verbal communication, he is noted to be very arrogant, often referring to events as if they were already over due to the confidence he has in his own abilities. He also finds joy in tormenting others through verbal abuse, though does not appreciate the same sort of behavior in return, revealing a bit of a hypocritical side. Above all else remains the utmost pride in his Uchiha heritage, which has translated into severe trust of his powers, most notably the . Possessing such an ancient artifact makes Shura feel truly special; so much so that he very much believes to be superior to the rest of the world. Shura is a truly treacherous entity that takes pleasure in the misfortune of others. He prefers to inflict the maximum amount of pain upon his victims before finally finishing them off, a trait which increases the oppositions chances of escaping. It was for this very reason that fate deemed him with the blessing on the , something he now utilizes to wreck havoc on those he comes across. He has since taken it upon himself to carry the vile traditions of the Uchiha; his way of paying refuge to those who came before him. This consists of a horrific activity; slaughtering the survivors of the human race. He exhibits an extraordinary sense of jealousy upon taking the life of an opponent, believing them to have received the greater bargain of the exchange, as they will soon exist on the same plane as Sayuri— yet again expressing a high level of loyalty to the woman who didn't care much for him in return. Shura does not possess any romantic feelings for either gender, as he thinks very little of those who are not of Uchiha lineage. To fulfill what he foresees as carrying out his mother's final yearning, Shura seeks revenge against humanity as well as those who stand in his way and oppose his goals of universal destruction. Certainly, Shura is a mass of utter chaos, one who should very quickly cease to exist in the modern world. He is a threat to all of society as well as the natural balance of the world. He will stop at nothing to fulfill the pseudo-dreams of Sayuri, going as far as to placing his very own life on the line. He refers to himself not by his own name, but rather the self imposed alias of Kami's Disciple (神弟子, Deshi No Kami). Abilities While very little has been seen in pertinence to his fighting capabilities thus far, he managed to not only fight on the same level against Sayuri and her husband, Kanatoko Hyūga, but overwhelm the latter completely despite his mastery over the eight inner gates, rendering him in a critical state where any form of recovery was concluded farfetched.The Feud Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Trivia References